Healing Time
by Miss Red Tartan
Summary: Albus Dumbledore is gone, how will Minerva handle it?


I own nothing but the plot!

**Healing Time**

Minerva McGonagall, Headmistress of Hogwarts and one of the best witches of the century, lay in the hospital wing. She had been there since Albus Dumbledore's funeral three weeks ago and more than likely she would remain there until her own death. All of the staff of Hogwarts and most members of the Order of the Phoenix had been by to see if they could get a response from her but they all failed. She just lay there, not talking, not moving, nothing.

After Albus' burial, Minerva had remained in her seat staring at the white tomb. She sat with her hands folded in her lap for hours hoping she would wake up any moment and Albus would be alive. She had shed no tears and hadn't said goodbye, she didn't want to face life without Albus, and so she had remained rooted in her chair disbelieving that he was really gone.

A few people had tried to get her inside the castle but she just ignored them. She didn't want to leave Albus, not yet, not ever. He was her world but they didn't know that, it was their secret, his and hers, and it would remain that way. She never minded their relationship being kept secret, she knew he loved her and that was always good enough for her.

When night had come, coldness had come with it. Minerva paid it no mind but her friends had worried for her health. Poppy and Madame Hooch had tried in vain to convince her to come inside and eat something but she still refused to budge. When the rain started to fall on her, she remained planted in her seat, content to drown in her misery. She would have remained there if Hagrid hadn't have scooped her up in his arms and carried her inside.

In the hospital wing, Poppy cast spells to dry and warm her. Her dress robes were transformed into her tartan gown and blankets were draped over her. She wouldn't eat so Poppy cast a spell that supplied her with nutrients. When the people around her stopped fussing about her she turned to Hagrid and softly said, "If anyone else would have done that I would have hexed them into next week."

Three weeks had past since then and Minerva hadn't uttered another word. She ignored everyone and all their attempts to help. She didn't want their help, she wanted Albus. Since she couldn't have Albus she lay in the bed and stared at the ceiling or she slept. In her quiet, she relived memories shared between them. She knew she should face reality but she couldn't imagine a world without Albus, not just yet anyway.

Poppy had said she was in shock and didn't know how to handle it. Everyone understood that, Albus and she had been best friends for decades, it was understandable. What they had trouble comprehending was why she was not coping yet. She was a powerful witch, one of the best of the century, but she just gave up fighting. She had lost her will to live and was slowly dying. If Poppy hadn't continuously been supplying nutrient supplements by magic she would have already been dead.

Friends were gathered around her now because she had grown so weak and many feared the end was near. Poppy, Madame Hooch and Hagrid were there of course. The Weasley Family, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and a few Order members watched as she slowly slipped closer to death. Every eye was misty as they looked at the once stern Minerva McGonagall.

The doors to the infirmary flew open and in walked a witch and wizard, obviously powerful by their stance. The witch's auburn curls bounced as she walked and her green eyes fixed upon Minerva. The wizard stood tall with raven hair and matching beard and blue eyes that held worry at the sight of the occupant in the bed. They marched to the Minerva's side and did what no one else thought possible. The witch clasped Minerva's hand and squeezed gently. She sat on the edge of the bed and softly stroked her sweaty face. "Can you hear me mum," she whispered, "it's me Athena. Alden is here with me mum."

Everyone in the room gasped at the knowledge that Minerva had children and watched to see if she would response to them. She fluttered her eyes a bit before she managed to hold them open. She looked at her daughter for a couple of minutes before she glanced up at her son and then she smiled for the first time since Albus' death. "Its time for you to fight mum," Alden said.

She frowned then hoarsely replied, "I don't want to."

Her words gripped the heart of everyone in the room. "Well tough, we vote in this family and it is two against one. You will fight mum and you will get better," Athena said smugly.

Minerva lifted shaky fingers to her daughter's lips and traced them. "I do believe you have your father's mouth and the smugness that apparently comes with it."

Athena laughed at her mother's playfulness and then hugged her. "Mum I'm sorry that we couldn't make it sooner, we were on a secret mission and weren't allowed to receive owls."

"You're here now and that's all that matters my loves," she said soothingly as she pulled both children to her. A bit latter she asked curiously, "How did you know if you weren't allowed to receive owls?"

They laughed at her catlike curiosity and then Alden answered. "We happen to know a very concern someone that has a way with quite a few flying animals besides owls."

She turned her head to Hagrid and whispered, "Thank you Hagrid."

"No need to thank me. You know how I feel about the little tykes and it was only fitting they be with their mum at a time like this."

"Hagrid are you always going to call us little tykes?" asked Athena hoping to rile her mother.

"I guess old habits are hard to break," he offered and caused Minerva to smile.

Minerva was quiet for a while until she asked the question her heart demanded an answer to. "Have you been to visit your father yet?"

Alden and Athena dropped their eyes to the floor and shook their head no. Minerva knew the trouble they were having because she had also struggled with it. "Alright when I gain my strength back I will accompany you."

"Thank you mum, I don't think I could say goodbye to dad if you weren't there," sobbed Athena and Alden agreed.

"You won't have to my loves," Minerva comforted then added, "I will be here for you."

She looked out of the window and could see the lake. Beside the lake, she saw Albus' tomb and allowed the tears to fall as she pulled her children near. Soon she would be able to say goodbye to Albus but not yet, she still needed some healing time. When she recovered, she and her children would say goodbye, she to her beloved husband and her children to their father.


End file.
